My Collection of Gajevy Stories
by Meave978
Summary: NSFW CONTENT A one stop for all my Gajevy one shots
1. Wet Dream

Gajevy Love Fest

Prompt: Wet Dream

Busy, busy, busy, always so busy. Gajeel was always out on missions and Levy had papers to fill out or her own missions to accomplish. It seemed like the only time they ever had together was at night in their big comfy bed. But unfortunately they were always too tired to get into to anything too romantic. Tonight was no different, Gajeel came home to find is beautiful, tiny wife curled up in bed, already fast asleep. He let out a sigh and changed into his own sleep wear, just a light pair of shorts, and crawled in beside her. Pulling her to him, her back to his chest, he was prepared to sleep the night away, cradling her body in his arms. But, just as he was about to fall into a deep slumber, he heard a sound he hadn't heard in what seemed like ages: Levy moaning. His eyes shot open as he stilled to listen more closely. She hadn't, had she? Sure enough, again she moaned, moving her hips a little as well.

 _I can't believe it. He thought. She's.. She's having a wet dream!_

 _Levy was pinned to her bed underneath Gajeel. She looked up at him as he smiled and brought his mouth to her neck, kissing her, sending shivers down her body. His lips traveled down her neck to her shoulders, then began their descent towards her chest. One of his strong hands held her arms above her head while the other aided his mouth in taking one of her reasts into his mouth._

"Gajeel…" _she moaned_

That was… she moaned my name!

Gajeel stared at her in disbelief, but he felt himself starting to lose control. He let one of his hands slip up into her thin shirt from under her body, his other hand drifting down to her hips. He began to knead on the soft flesh he found under the flimsy material covering her torso, feeling her nipples harden under his touch. God, did he love how soft she was! His other hand slipped into her shorts, making a trail to a rather wet pair of lips.

 _Gajeel lifted his head to look at her once more, this time bringing his lips to hers to kiss her passionately while moving his hand to her pussy. One finger teased at her entrance, moving up and down, slowly, first lightly, gently increasing the pressure. Her hands still pinned above her, she struggled against him, silently begging for more. Gajeel only laughed at her futile fight against him._

"Please, Gajeel." _She muttered as best she could through her sensory overload._

Again he heard her mutter in her sleep, this time begging for him. He was only too happy to oblige, slipping first one finger, then two into her, all the while continuing to press and pull at her nipples. From his position, he also had easy access to her neck and side of her face and he took the opportunity to whisper into her ear:

"Tell me, Levy, Kitten, tell me what you want…"

" _Tell me, Levy, Kitten, tell me what you want."_

Levy shivered at being called Kitten, she loved the idea of being his little pet. As his fingers worked her closer and closer to climax, she panted underneath him.

"Please, Gajeel, Master. Please I want you." _She begged._

Man he wasn't sure how long he was going to last when she said things like that. Feeling her body against him, her ass pressed against his ever hardening cock, her dripping pussy around his fingers, her soft tits in his hand, not to mention her beautifully pale neck under his lips, it was almost too much for him. But he was having fun playing along with her wet dream. With his fingers speeding up just slightly, he started working slow circles over her clit with his thumb. After a moment of that, he moved back a little, allowing her to fall onto her back. His hand still working at her, he took his other hand from her chest only briefly to push up the shirt blocking him from the delicious mounds underneath. Gently, he took one into his mouth, biting one of her nipples while his hand pulled at the free one. He felt her twitch and wiggle underneath him, heard her hard breathing and whimpers. He had forgotten just how good she tasted. Maybe he needed to taste something else as a reminder…

 _Levy gasped as he took his fingers from her body, replacing it almost immediately with his mouth. His tongue flicked up and down her most sensitive area, causing her to tremble. Now free from his hold, she moved her hands to his thick black hair, digging her fingers into his scalp as she pressed him further into her. She could barely breathe with the immense feeling. And as he slipped a couple of fingers back into her while his tongue worked her clit, she nearly lost herself…_

Gajeel took his mouth, now covered in her juices and brought it to her ear, whispering one word:

"Cum."

" _Cum." He commanded, thrustsing his fingers into her so fast and so hard, she had no choice but to obey. As she rode out her wave, he didn't stop, fingering her and kissing at her neck._

"Oh, Gajeel!" she screamed as she woke up, finding her lover over top of her, wide eyed and red faced.

"Oh, uh… you, uh… Ya woke up." He stuttered, gently, slowly, pulling his now very soaked fingers from her pussy.

She twitched a little as he pulled up. Sitting up, her shirt fell back down to cover her torso.

"What happened?" she asked tentatively as her faced became more and more red.

As he relayed to her the occurrences of the night, she only became more enflamed until she rolled over and hid her face in her pillow.

"God, how embarrassing…" she muttered though the pillow.

"I don't know, you seemed to be really enjoying yourself, gihee. And I think it was actually pretty… pretty fun. I mean, it's been so long…" he said, slipping a hand under her chin to force her to look at him.

She stared at him for a minute, blankly looking at her smiling husband before she dropped her face, a wide smile appearing.

"Well if you thought that was fun, I'm awake now and I think maybe it's time I repaid the favor."


	2. Role Play

"Keep your eyes closed, shrimp." Gajeel said from the other room.

Levy huffed and kept them shut.

 _What in Fiore is taking him so long? And what does he have planned anyway? This isn't like him…_

She heard the door open and shut, heard him walk up to her position on the bed, felt the air move as he leaned in and whispered to her:

"Levy McGarden, you're failing my class."

Her eyes shot open and she pulled back to see her big, heavily muscled, rather tall man standing before her in a pair of black dress pants, a white button down and a thin black tie. With his hair pulled back he really looked just like… a teacher.

"I… I'm what?" she stammered.

"I said you're failing my class, Levy. We need to discuss just how you plan on passing this semester." Gajeel replied with a smile on his face as he watched realization sink in.

Roleplay.

It took her only a moment to adjust into her student role. Her outfit may not have been exactly a student uniform but her short orange dress worked well enough.

She let her head fall and brought her hand to her mouth to imitate a nervous student.

"Oh Gaj- I mean Mr. Redfox I'll do anything to bring my grade up. Please give me anything!" she begged.

"Anything, huh? Is that a promise?"

She nodded her head, now bringing her hands into a praying pose as she gazed pleadingly into his eyes. Gajeel smiled dangerously and put a hand on the top of her head.

"Then get on your knees, Miss Levy."

Shocked, Levy's knees buckled beneath her as he forced her to the ground. Startled, she looked up to see him smiling down at her in an almost evil way.

"Miss Levy, I think you know exactly what you can do to bring up that grade. Just do what I tell you to and I promise I'll raise your grade to top marks!"

"But Mr. Redfox you… you're my teacher! I couldn't…" she said, starting to struggle to keep her role.

"Oh you can, and you will if you want to have any hope of passing my class."

Gajeel unbuttoned his dress pants, letting them fall to his ankles, his boxers soon after. Levy was faced with quite a large task in front of her and, taking the time to look up at her "teacher," she got to work.

Slowly, very slowly, she took his length into her hand, placing her mouth on the tip and letting her tongue caress it.

"Now, now Miss McGarden. I'm not here to fool around or be teased." Gajeel crooned as he took a fist full of her hair in his right hand. "I think you need to try harder."

Levy had no control as Gajeel forced her head down his cock, hilting inside of her warm mouth. He let out a moan as she gagged a little, surprised by the sudden force once more pressing on her head. He let her head back, just long enough for her to suck in air, only to force her back down once more, faster this time, pulling and pushing her head to increase her speed. Finally, she had to pull back and gasp for air as slobber spilled down her chin. He chuckled menacingly.

"Now that's some good work, Miss Levy. You're getting closer to that good grade. Stand up."

Quietly, she obeyed standing up, her head down to avoid eye contact. He put two fingers under her chin to force him to look at him. He stared at her for a moment, seeing a rather frightened look in her eyes, before pulling her against him to kiss her. He pulled away to put his mouth by her ear again.

" _I love you."_ he whispered to her, assuring her that he was still paying attention to her limits.

"Now bend over the bed." He commanded.

Now with a slight smile, she did as such, going so far as to lift up on her toes a little to make her ass stand out a bit more.

"Now there is a good girl. Now let's get these pesky clothes off of that lovely body of yours."

He pushed her dress up her back and over her head and she threw them away from her, effectively ridding herself of the cloth burden. Next, he slowly pulled her panties down, watching a string of cum as it tried to stay attached to both her and the delicate fabric. He laughed as her panties fell to the floor and put his tongue to her pussy, giving a single long lick to her folds. She gasped and lifted her head, only to have it pushed back down.

"Stay just like that. I think we'll leave your bra on; it'll make good reigns to hold you by." he told her.

She was left to stay in that position for a minute as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking his time to enjoy the view in front of him. When he finished, he moved up until he was flesh against her ass. Bending over top of her, completely dominating her small frame, he took one hand to put the tip of his cock right at her entrance.

"Miss Levy, I think you are definitely going to get a good grade. You should say thank you." He growled.

"Th- Thank you Mr. Red-" Was all she could get out before he thrust himself inside her, all the way in on the first push. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as he pumped her, grabbing another handful of hair to keep her head down.

"My, my, Miss McGarden," he said, slowing down slightly. "You seem to be quite enjoying yourself. You're absolutely… dripping."

On the last word, he took part of her shoulder in his mouth, suckling on it in a way he knew would make her lose control. Sure enough, she let out a loud whimper.

"Please Mr. Redfox…" she mumbled.

"Please? Please what, little girl? You'll have to be more specific, I'm afraid."

"P-Please make love to me, I'm so close…"

"So close to what?" he demanded, enjoying every second of her embarrassment, every second of her squirming underneath him. He was liking this.

"…I- I'm close to cumming…" she muttered, fully red in the face, and for more than one reason.

"Oh you're close to cumming, are you? You want me to make love to you? Well, I'm sorry Miss McGarden but I don't think I'll be making love to you today. I regret to inform you that I will be fucking you." He snarled, turning her head to stare directly into her brown eyes. "Hard."

And with that he started to really pound her, his head against her neck as he listened to her moan louder and louder. God he was loving this, he loved the way she sounded when she was this close.

"I'll tell you when you're allowed to cum. Remember, you are to do as you are told, understand?" he said without easing up at all.

"B-But Mr. Redfox I don't know how long I can hold this in!" she pleaded.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling out and pulling her up so that her back was to his chest. He pulled her head up to face him, wrapping another arm around her waist to hold her in place.

"I said you will cum when I tell you to, Miss McGarden. _Do you understand_?" he snarled.

She gulped and nodded, resigning to her teacher's will.

"Good girl."

He turned her around to face him and pushed her onto the bed, following to loom over top of her. Once more he poised himself at her entrance, staring once more into those eyes. This time, he eased slowly into her, smiling as he watched her face change from mock resignation to pure pleasure. Carefully, agonizingly slowly, he moved in and out of her, watching as she struggled to keep herself from going over the edge. Now he really felt like being a bit mean to her.

He pulled her legs up so that her feet were on his shoulders. Leaning forward, all the way inside her warm, tight pussy, he held his face just an inch from hers.

"Remember what I said~" he drawled.

Now he abandoned his slow path and took to fast, hard thrusts into her. She couldn't help but to scream, clawing at the sheets underneath her. She couldn't hold it any more, couldn't bear this torture anymore:

"Mr. Redfox, I- I can't hold it anymore! Please! Please let me cum! I'm begging you!" she cried out.

"Then cum for me, little girl, cum all over your teacher's cock! Let me feel how desperate you are for that grade!"

At last, she was able to let go and she moaned and moaned as he continued to ride her all the way through her climax. He wasn't far behind, letting out his load inside of her.

When the two had finished, Gajeel stood limply over top of her, panting and sweating onto his small wife underneath him. She fared no better, pinned underneath him, she panted as sweat dropped down her face. At last, Gajeel stood up and got into the bed properly, pulling her up to lay alongside him, putting his arm under her head as a pillow. She draped a delicate arm across his broad chest and snuggled up next to him.

"So did I get a good grade, Mr. Redfox?"

"You definitely did, Miss McGarden." He answered, rolling onto his side to wrap her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I got a little rough on ya there, Levy. I got a little too into it." He muttered into her hair.

"I don't think you were too rough, Gajeel. I loved it. This was fun!" she muttered, on the brink of falling asleep after this tiring night.

"I love you, Levy."

"I love you, too, Gajeel."

And sleep fell on the couple as they held each other close, both of them exhausted physically and mentally but exceedingly happy.

Thank you for reading! Got any ideas for writing? Send them to me!


	3. First Time

Prompt: First Time

When Levy heard that Gajeel's house had been effectively destroyed by his fight with Natsu, she felt compelled to take him in. At first, he denied needing any help at all, stating that he could handle himself just fine, with or without a home. But after his first night in the elements, he decided that maybe taking the tiny bluenette up on her offer might be a wise choice. So, sheepishly, he approached her.

"Hey, Shrim—I mean Levy. Is, uh, is that offer still standing?" he asked as his face flushed, refusing to look her in the eyes.

She giggled a little before cheerfully replying: "Certainly, Gajeel! I'd be happy to have you over until your new house is complete!"

Not long after their conversation, she helped him move his few surviving belongings into a spare space in her apartment that hadn't yet been covered in mounds of books.

"Here, let me show you to the guest bedroom. It isn't much and it has a lot of books in it but there should be plenty of space for you." She said, pulling him by the arm to her second bedroom.

As she pulled at him, he thought how cute she looked, a little sweaty from all the heavy lifting, her hair pulled back out of her face… He shook his head to clear himself of the thought. She was doing this as a favor to him, he needed to respect her.

The spare bedroom was somewhat small, painted a pale blue with dark, hard wood floors. All of the walls hosted at least one bookshelf, stuffed with book after book. The queen sized bed was draped in dark blue sheets and decorated with a few golden accent pillows.

"The bathroom is right down the hall. Feel free to make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go see if I can't find my extra towels."

Gajeel nodded his acknowledgment as she left, pulling the door closed behind her. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking a moment to appreciate the aesthetic of the room and think about the kindness she presented to him, even after… No. he couldn't allow himself to think about that.

A knock at his door woke him from his reverie.

"Gajeel? I've got some towels here for you. They're extra-large so I think they'll work for you. Can I come in?" Levy asked through the door.

"Uh, yeah." He answered.

She came in, now changed into clean clothes: A pair of khaki shorts and a white and blue striped tank top. She sat the towels at the end of his bed and put her hands on her hips as she told him what to do with his wet towels and how to work her shower.

For some reason, all he could do was nod along as he watched her plump pink lips form the words. Sure, he heard her voice, but the normal sweet tone had turned into a kind of drone as he was mesmerized by her lips.

"…Got it, Gajeel?" she finished.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah I got it." He responded as he came to.

"Good! I'm going to go ahead and start dinner. Let me know if you need anything." She said as she left.

As the door closed, Gajeel sunk his head into his hands.

 _What's wrong with me? I can't be… I shouldn't have these feelings. After everything I did to her, I definitely don't deserve to have her. And she certainly doesn't deserve a brute like me… Why did she let me here anyway? I would think she would hate me…_

He decided that maybe he should go ask her why she was being so nice to him. He walked down the hall into her open kitchen to see her bent over at the waist, trying to find something in the cupboard under her sink.

"Where is it…?" he heard her mumble as she sifted through bowls.

He flushed at the sight of her round backside, complimented by her thin and toned legs. She stood up suddenly, hands returning to her wide hips as she huffed and glanced around her kitchen. When she spotted him behind her, she displayed a broad smile.

"Oh, hey Gajeel! I didn't see you there. Are you hungry? Dinner shouldn't take too long once I find this stupid bowl." She said cheerfully.

Coughing to cover his red face, he grumbled out an okay. She returned to her search, this time stretching out her slender form to reach at the higher cabinets above her workspace. He watched her struggle for a minute before he went over to her and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up so she was level with the shelving. She squeaked in surprise, taking a moment to glance down at the rough man below her, only to see him looking away from her, face once more flushed.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed as she went back to looking, pulling out a large metal bowl. "You can let me down now."

As soon as he had gently placed her back onto solid ground, he fled to his room, leaving her to stay and wonder at this gruff dragon slayer.

 _His red face was actually kind of cute, and it was so nice of him to lift me up to look… No, he's just my house guest. I absolutely should not allow myself to develop feelings for this brute._ Levy thought as she set back to work on her meal.

Preparation completed, Levy summoned Gajeel to the table. He sat at down as she put a plate and glass of water in front of him and she took the seat across from him with her own plate.

"Well, dig in!" she said, starting in on her own dinner.

He looked down at the meal in front of him, a pasta with some sort of creamy white sauce peppered with tomato chunks and some kind of vibrant green herb. He tentatively took a noodle into his mouth and was shocked to taste a medley of flavors.

"Wow, Shrimp, this is delicious!" he exclaimed, starting to quickly shovel it into his mouth.

She laughed at his gusto and pinkened at the compliment. "Well, thank you! There's more if you want seconds!

And he took her up on that, eating a second and third helping of her delectable pasta. Finally, he had had his fill and he leaned back in his chair. He heard her get up and take his plate into the kitchen, putting them into the sink to begin cleaning.

"Shorty, I can't let you do the cleaning. You made a great dinner and you took me in, the least I can do is clean up." Gajeel insisted.

Shocked, she turned to face him. "Well I can't have you doing all the cleaning. How about I wash and you dry?"

He stood and walked over, coming to a stop right in front of her, looking darkly down at her petite form.

"Levy, you're being awfully nice to me. I want to know why. I hurt you! I pinned you to a tree! I beat you up pretty bad and here you are, letting me stay in your house, cooking dinner for me, Why? Why?!" he demanded as he stepped closer and closer to her, forcing her back to rest against the counter.

She looked up at him, somewhat scared of his dominating stature before straightening herself up and staring him determinedly in the eyes.

"Gajeel, I'm doing this because I know you've become someone else. You aren't who you were when you put me up in that tree. Yes, you hurt me, and scared me, and hurt my friends and for that, I can't completely forgive you. But to ignore the changes you've gone through would be cruel of me. You're a part of my guild now, one of my friends. I can't hold your past against you forever."

He stared down at her in disbelief, his mouth widening slightly as he let her words sink into him.

"I'm sorry, Levy. I'm sorry for what I've put you through. Sorry I did that to your friends. I'm so sorry I hurt you. It's killing me now, knowing how ruthless I was with you back then." Gajeel said, his voice softening.

Levy watched as his body started to shake, watched as a single tear started its journey down his face, soon followed by others. She placed a tiny hand on his cheek, gently wiping away the wetness.

"Oh Gajeel…" she murmured.

Unable to help himself, he pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair, all the while muttering how sorry he was. They sank to the floor together, him cradling her tightly against his chest. She sat there, shocked. On one hand, his reaction and his questioning in the first place truly surprised her. But on the other hand, she was amazed at how warm and comfortable he was, how safe it felt to be pressed against him like this.

Slowly, so as not to startle him, she pulled her head out from under his chin, placing her mouth against his, kissing him gently. Now it was his turn to be amazed: amazed that she would do this but also amazed at how soft her lips were, how her hand gently pulled his head closer to hers. He kissed her back, lifting one of his big hands to place at the back of her head, pulling her ever closer to him. She felt emotions well up inside her as she moved her hands to his thick black mane, more and more desperately clawing for a hold on him. God, he felt so good, so warm and so rough compared to her smooth body.

Now unable to help himself, he picked her up, standing up with her in his arms princess style. He sat her down on empty counter space, moving between her legs to lean in and continue his passionate kissing. He moved his hands to the small of her back, franticly trying to get closer to her. He felt like he couldn't have enough of her, couldn't get close enough to this beautiful woman in front of him.

"Levy, I-I think I really like you. I think… I think I love you." He whispered to her between kisses.

"Oh, Gajeel." She murmured back. 'Gajeel I love you, too."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she laced her hands behind his neck. He responded by picking her up again, this time carrying her to his new bedroom, kicking the door aside and gently placing her on the bed. He leaned over top of her, panting slightly as his urges began to overtake him. He carefully slipped one hand under her shirt. When she didn't protest, he let his hand wander further up, resting on her right breast, still covered by her bra. She moaned in response, twisting her head to get access to Gajeel's neck where she swiftly placed her lips, kissing and gently sucking at the tender flesh she found there.

He gasped, unable to restrain himself anymore, he pulled her shirt off, exposing her torso. He pulled her bra down, causing her tits to be pushed up. He took one into his mouth, letting one hand work the other. His free hand was grabbing at her hips as he listened to her gasp and moan.

Suddenly, he stopped to look at her from his perch above her.

"Levy, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You're so soft and delicate and pretty and tiny, you make me wild. And now yer making me say the dumbest crap…" he said as he watched her eyes widen and face turn beet red.

She sat still for only a moment before lacing her arms around his neck again, forcing him down to kiss her while his hands struggled to lower her pants. Now both desperate, she tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and leaving his bare chest for her to marvel at.

"You're so strong… You're just so… broad." She said in wonder as her hands lightly touched at the cords of muscle under his skin.

"Hey now, I ain't fat!" he said with a smile, pushing her back down to nibble at her neck.

"That-ah- that's not what I mean and you-mmm- you know it." She told him between moans.

He lifted off of her once more, this time to pull his own pants down.

"Gently, please?" she mumbled, unable to look him in the eyes.

He chuckled a little. "Of course, Shorty."

Pulling her panties aside, he was stunned by the beauty of the tiny mound before him. It was just as delicate as she was, pink like the sunset and really, really wet. He slipped a finger inside and watched as she tilted her head back against the bed to gasp. Damn, she looked so hot like that. He had half a mind to lunge up and bite at her neck again but decided against it solely because he wanted to be inside her so badly. He slipped his finger out slowly, enjoying the look of sheer pleasure on her face. He poised the head of his cock at her entrance.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked her softly.

She nodded in response, panting with a pleading look in her eyes. Gently, he eased inside of her, testing the limits of her walls. She hissed in pleasure arching up against him as her body begged for more. He slowly got all of himself into her.

"Damn, Levy, you are so tight! And hot too! I'm not sure how long I can hold out…"

He leaned over her again, lacing his fingers through hers to both pin her down and show her he cared. He pulled back almost all the way before thrusting back into her, faster this time but not too hard. Listening to her moan was almost enough to set him over the edge but he continued his pounding. He was letting out a few moans of his own, causing Levy's blush to travel down to her chest. She had never felt anything this good. This just felt… amazing! As he continued to thrust, she felt a burning sensation build and build.

"Ga-AH-Gajeel, I-I'm so close!" she exclaimed.

"Then cum, Levy, cum for me, please!" he replied, begging her to let it all go.

He felt her tighten around him as she was overcome by her climax. With a few more thrusts, Gajeel met his own release, unable to finish inside her, he had to quickly pull out and cum onto her stomach.

As she panted underneath him, he stared at how gorgeous she looked. He decided that from now on, he would protect her. If she would have him, he would stay by her forever. No one else was allowed to see her let go like this, it was too precious to him. She was too precious to him. Suddenly he was overcome with embarrassment as he realized what a mess he had made.

"S-Sorry Shorty! I didn't know what to do or where to… ya know… let me get a towel!" He scrambled around for one of the large towels she had brought him earlier, gently wiping off the creamy fluid from her flat stomach.

Finished, he stood back to let her stand up beside the bed in front of him. Worried, he looked at her with fear. She took one step closer to him, two, until she was right against him. She put her hands flat against his chest and looked up at him.

"Gajeel? Did you mean what you said?" she asked tentatively, not releasing her hard stare.

If he didn't know any better, he would think she looked… scared. Worried.

"Levy… of course I did. Without a doubt, you are the most beautiful, most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." He said as he pulled her against him, letting his arms wind around her back.

She smiled up at him, the brightest, purest grin. "Thank you." She whispered before putting her head against his chest.

He put his chin on her head, splaying his fingers out to cover her rapidly chilling skin, rubbing small circles.

"Why don't you cover up? You're getting really cold without anything covering ya." He said, gently pushing her towards the bed.

"Will you stay with me? You're just so comfy…" she asked as she crawled under the blankets.

"Sure thing, Shorty." He chuckled.

He crawled in beside her, wrapping her thin frame in his big arms, making sure the blanket covered her exposed shoulder. He listened as her breathing slowed, little sighs escaping those perfect lips every once in a while. He felt her body relax as she fell asleep.

 _So this is happiness…_ he thought.

Happiness was something Gajeel decided he could get used to, so long as it was by her side.

Thank you for reading! This was a request by Ultra-Siou! Send me your prompts and I'll see what I can do!


	4. Dominance

Prompt: Dom and Sub for Tumblr Anon

As Gajeel walked home from the store, his heart pounded. He pondered how he was going to breach this delicate subject with his small wife. He wasn't at all sure if she would even consider letting him do this; it was rather… outside of their box. But the thought of how should would look like this was more than enough to cause blood to rush to his cheeks.

He walked into their large apartment, greeted immediately by Levy who was busily preparing dinner.

"What do you have there?" she asked curiously.

"Oh it's something for later I'll show you after dinner." He replied, looking away to hide his face and the bag containing his surprise.

Dinner finished and cleaned up, the two settled onto their comfy couch, Levy with a mug of steaming decaf tea and a book. She pulled her legs up beside her on the couch and leaned her head against Gajeel's shoulder as she opened her book. Looking down at her, Gajeel wondered at how amazingly adorable his lover was: how cute she looked when she curled up like this, how her blue hair spilled slightly over his own shoulder. He picked up a strand of her azure waves and twisted it around his finger for a little while before taking in a deep breath:

"Levy…?"

"Yes, Gajeel?"

"I want to try something new tonight. Something… a bit different in bed…" he said nervously.

Levy shut her book, lowering her mug to the table she looked up at her buff hubby. Her wide, golden eyes only made him blush more as he stared back at her.

"I, uh, I got a couple of things I want to try with ya, but I mean, only if ya want to…" he said, pulling her onto his lap so he wouldn't have to see those curious eyes.

She put his head against his chest, listening to the strong beat she found there.

"Tell me what it is, Gajeel. I like to try new things, too." She said, encouragingly.

"Well… I wanted to try… Dom and sub. I wanted to try being a dominant and you being submissive." He stated.

Levy pulled herself back enough to look Gajeel in his worried red eyes, studying them for a moment before smiling broadly.

"Let's do it!" she replied cheerfully, getting up and pulling him towards their bedroom.

Gajeel stopped dead, causing her to come to a stop ahead of him.

"You don't pull me." He said in answer to her quizzical look.

He took the moment to push her against the wall, pinning her hands beside her head.

"Yer gonna listen and obey me until this is over, got it?" he growled.

He heard her swallow and felt her nod. Taking her by the wrist, he dragged her to the bedroom.

"Stand by the bed." He demanded. "And take off those clothes. Only your panties stay on."

She opened her mouth to protest but in one swift move he closed the distance, grabbing her throat with just enough force to surprise her.

"Do it." He said.

Being held like that oddly aroused Levy. Maybe she should just give it a chance. Pulling herself carefully from his grasp, she began to remove her clothes. Gajeel stepped back, watching as she slowly took off her shirt, taking extra care to let it catch her breasts and make them bounce. Next she turned around, wiggling her butt to remove her shorts. She made sure she bent at the waist to free them from her feet. Last was her bra. Turning back around, she twisted a deft hand behind her bra, unhooking it. She let the straps glide off of her arms. Thus she was ready, her small chest free, in nothing but her lacy pink panties.

She stared shyly at him, waiting for another command to come. He stood in front of her for a minute longer, taking in the sight of her body. He loved seeing the shape of her bare body, how her small tits shrunk into her tiny waist, then widening into her broad hips, finally slimming back down to her thin graceful legs. When his eyes had had his fill, he unbuttoned his own shirt, walking over to the bag he had placed on the bed.

Levy watched, dutifully staying in her place as he pulled 4 items from his bag: A pair of hand cuffs, rope, a blindfold, and a ball gag. She wondered for a moment what on earth he was going to be using the rope for. When he had all the things laid out, he walked over to her with the hand cuffs.

"Before we really do this, we need to make sure we have a word for you so that I don't really hurt you." Gajeel said tenderly.

She thought on it for a minute before suggesting "Red."

He nodded in agreement and pulled her hands behind her to latch them into the handcuffs. She gulped, worried what he might be thinking about doing to her.

"Now, sit on the bed. Don't lay down, just sit on the edge." He ordered.

When she had obeyed, he forcibly spread her legs.

"Now, I'm going to play with ya a little and I don't want ya to make a single sound. If ya make even a single peep, I'll spank ya, okay?" he told her.

She nodded and he set to work, starting with one hand on her covered pussy. As he stroked her slit, he watched her face flood with color, her usually full lips pulled into a single line as she kept herself quiet. Not easing up, he brought his face to her neck.

"Oh, and you can only cum when I tell you to. If you cum before then, I'll spank you for that, too." He said with a smile.

He watched as her eyes widened in shock and frustration. He laughed even more when that face changed from anger to pleasure as he quickly moved her panties aside and thrust a couple fingers inside her. She let out a whimper and he quickly pulled back out, pushing her over until she was on her stomach on the bed.

"I warned you." He said, raising his hand and giving three quick smacks to her ass. He loved the red mark they left behind and he really enjoyed watching her ass shake from the force of his hand. Rolling her back over, he studied her face to make sure she was okay. She nodded to show that she was fine and he continued. His fingers made their way back inside her and this time, she managed to keep quiet, even when he took to sucking and biting on her neck. Her breathing was harsh but she was quiet, biting her lip to control her urge to scream out.

"That's a good girl. You're doing very well." He said encouragingly, moving her to lay properly on the bed.

He freed her from one of the handcuffs, pulling her arms up to be locked to the bed frame. Next, he brought out the rope and, using his excellent knotting skills, tied each of her feet to the bed posts, effectively spread-eagling her. Then came the blindfold, the silky red covering only a few shades darker than her face. Lastly, he put the gag in her mouth, buckling it behind her head.

"You can make sounds now, but ya still aren't allowed to cum without permission, got it? Tell me yaf understand." He demanded.

She let out a muffled affirmation and he once more set to work on her. His fingers slipped back inside of her, changing speed and severity frequently, his thumb pressing on her sensitive clit. He let his other hand work at her nipples, pulling them gently and watching her breasts jiggle when he let go. Now he got to watch as she pulled and thrashed against her confinements. The muffled sounds of pleasure that came from her were music to his ears. He loved watching her struggle to contain herself, he could tell she was getting close. But he wasn't ready to let her reach her peak just yet. He took his fingers from her soaking folds to free himself. He watched as she panted, her chest visibly heaving with the effort of holding back. Positioning himself over top of her, he placed the head of his cock against her entrance.

"Remember what I said." He chided before thrusting all the way into her.

This was absolutely the highest he had ever seen her body arch. She screamed her moans around the gag, pleading for him to let her cum. He pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"What was that, little girl?" he cooed, pumping her hard, but slowly.

"Oh pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease let me cum, Gajeel! I-I-I c-c-c-c-can't hold out any longer! Please!" she stammered.

He pulled the blindfold off next.

"You want to cum, huh? Maybe you've earned it, you've been so good. I'll let ya cum, but only if you call me Master. Beg your master to let you cum."

Somehow, she got even more red, turning her head away she whimpered against his continuing thrusts. He took her throat in his hands again, applying a light pressure. He stared intensely into her eyes, thrusting into her quickly three times before hilting in her.

"Say. It." He commanded her.

She couldn't resist when he began thrusting again.

"Oh! Oh, please, let me cum Master, please!" she cried out.

"CUM." He said quietly in her ear.

He felt her convulse underneath him, felt wave after wave pass through her as she moaned, almost a scream. She was seeing white hot stars as her body twitched around his shaft. He didn't let up on his assault until he, too, reached his climax, feeling her walls constrict around him.

"God, you feel so good, babe. You did so well. I'm proud of you." He whispered as he let his head rest against her chest.

She beamed, happy to have made him so happy. And honestly, this had felt absolutely amazing to her. It was strangely erotic being unable to do anything, being completely at his mercy. Her trust for him made it easy to do.

He pulled himself off of her to begin untying her and removing the ball gag from her neck where it had ended up. When he at last undid the handcuffs, she launched herself against him, causing him to fall back, pulling her on top.

"Gajeel, that felt great! You're such a good Master…" she quietly mumbled.

Now it was his turn to smile. Locking his arms around her waist, he pulled her tight against him.

"I love you Shorty." He said, pulling her up so he could place a light kiss on her lips.

She smiled down at him before nuzzling up against his neck.

"I love you too, Stupid Gajeel." She giggled.


	5. A Long Job

Gajeel hated it when Levy had to go out on this solo missions. He didn't like having to wait for her at home, unable to protect her from harm. Yeah, he knew that she could handle herself but she shouldn't have to. Lilly floated around his head as Gajeel made their dinner. He was just putting the pans into the sink when he heard their front door open and slam shut.

"Hey, Shrimp welcome-" he began before stopping mid-sentence for the glare he was getting.

Levy's normally vibrant chestnut eyes were replaced with angry, dull ones that stared angrily at him. Her hair had been tied back into a tight ponytail and she appeared to be covered in dirt.

"Shut up." She growled before storming off into their bedroom.

Gajeel and Lilly shared a look before they took their plates and sat on the couch, trying to eat as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the angry bluenette.

"I wonder what has Levy in such a mood?" PantherLilly pondered aloud.

"I don't know but hopefully it ain't me." Gajeel said worriedly.

When Levy returned from the bedroom, her hair was damp, cascading in waves down her delicate shoulders. She had on one of Gajeel's T-shirts that covered her as well if not more so than any of her dresses. She stormed over to him and took his plate from him, setting it harshly on the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gajeel asked incredulously.

She answered him by forcibly placing herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around him to nuzzle her face into his neck.

"You wouldn't believe the people I had to deal with today." She muttered.

He sighed and put his arms around her, cradling her against his body as he buried his face in her hair. She wasn't angry with him, she just had a long day.

"Do you want me to make you some dinner, Shorty?" he whispered as he gently rocked her back and forth.'

He felt her nod so, picking her up with one arm, he stood and went to the kitchen to make her something to eat.

"Any requests?"

"I just want meat." She sighed into his chest.

Fortunately, he had some chicken left over from his and Lilly's meal so he pulled out a pre-marinated chicken breast and got the stove ready, all the while never releasing her from his hold. He put some water on to boil for her sleepy time tea. As the chicken cooked he hummed a little song and Levy smiled as she felt it rumble through his chest. He always knew just what to do to make her feel better.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah, Shrimp?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry I snapped at you…" she muttered.

He chuckled a little, sending another round of vibrations through his chest.

"Anything for you, babe. I know you've just had a long job." He replied, planting a light kiss on her forehead before plating her meal.

"I'm gonna set you on the couch a bring this over to ya, okay? I need two hands now." He said as he put her on the couch next to Lilly.

When Gajeel brought Levy her food and tea, his small wife was massaging Lilly's ears as the black Exceed fought to stay awake. Gajeel set her plate down on the table in front of their couch and once more started in on his own, now rather cold meal. They ate in silence, Lilly now peacefully slumbering by the little mage's side. Gajeel finished first but Levy finished only moments after, letting out a satiated sigh.

"Gajeel, will you come to bed with me? I'm so tired and you're so comfy." She murmured, her head flopping over onto his shoulder.

"You know it, Shrimp." He said as he slipped one arm underneath her folded legs and another behind her back, standing up to carry her princess-style to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, taking a minute to appreciate her tiny form in his t-shirt. It was nice to see her like that; it reminded him that she was his, he didn't have to share her with anyone. He knew she liked it because his clothes smelled like him and she took comfort in that. He shook his head to shake the thoughts, pulling his shirt over his head and pulling his jeans off. He crawled into bed beside her in nothing but boxers, immediately pulling her into his chest.

"I love you." He whispered to her, tucking her head under his chin as he folded her into his arms.

"I love you, too." She muttered.

Her hands laid flat against his chest, feeling the cool skin that held such immense warmth. If she wasn't so incredibly tired, she would let her hands run up into that mass of black hair that fell down his back. But as it was, she was happy to let her fingers trace small circles on his chest while she took in his scent. To her, he smelled like metal and musk and… warmth. She had no way to describe it, but it filled her with an overwhelming sense of peace. He filled her with peace, his big strong arms were her safe place. She knew that nothing could ever hurt her when she was here. She was happy to have a man that knew her so well, that didn't get angry with her when she got angry. He was her calming force and she was his. And Gajeel belonged to her. She smiled as her eyes drifted shut, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, lulling her into sleep.

He felt her whole body relax in his arms, felt the slow rhythm of her chest against his. How had he gotten so lucky to have this beautiful woman in his arms? What had he done to deserve her? He had no idea but he was grateful for the things that led up to her being here, being his. He loved her, with all that he was, with all that he was made of. She had taught him how to love, shown him kindness he didn't deserve, shown him what happiness was. He wanted to protect her, be beside her, love her forever. He thought about it as he also began the fall into slumber. He held her tight as he fell asleep:

 _I'm never letting go._


	6. Bath Time

Today's job had been especially filthy. It turns out, trying to find a lost jewel is a lot harder when it's outside. And also pouring the rain. Gajeel and Levy returned to their home, soaked to the bone and covered in mud. Levy carefully placed her filthy pack on a rug inside their door, while Gajeel just flung his beside hers, flinging mud onto the floor. She puffed her cheeks at him but was too tired to do anything about it.

"How 'bout we take a bath, Shrimp? It'll be warm and we can get clean." Gajeel suggested.

"Maybe we should rinse off first. I don't want a mud bath." Levy replied.

Together they traveled to their large bathroom, stripping off their damp and dirty clothes. Gajeel paused in his disrobing to watch Levy pull her shirt over her head, exposing her flat, pale tummy. Next came her skirt, exposing just a little more of her thighs and showing off her plump rear in a pair of light blue panties. Realizing she was watching her, Levy took off her bra slowly, letting her breasts jiggle once freed. Finally, she removed her panties, bending down at the waist to detangle them from her legs. Finished, she sat on the tub, staring at her flushed husband.

"Your turn!" she said cheerfully.

"My turn for what?" Gajeel rumbled, blatantly flustered at being caught.

"Your turn to strip for me." She teased.

He sighed with a smile, beginning to pull off his shirt, leaving his exceedingly toned abs for Levy to admire. He pulled off his pants and boxers all in one go, now completely naked.

"You're no fun…" muttered Levy as she stood from her perch, walking up to her towering husband and placing a hand on his chest.

Gajeel put one of his hands on top of hers, placing the other on the small of her back to pull her close to him. She looked up into his red eyes, seeing the contented smile there.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, not breaking her stare.

She blushed and put her head against his chest. She was so lucky to have a man like Gajeel. A man who could call her beautiful even when she was caked in mud. Who held her tighter with a gentle care even though they were both naked. Then he grabbed her butt.

"Hey!" she squeaked.

"Sorry, you've just got a nice ass" he chuckled. "Now come on, let's get rinsed off."

She climbed in the shower, turning on the water to a temperature they could both stand. As the water cascaded down their bodies, dragging the muck off with it, Gajeel got to stare at his wife again. This time her eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation. He couldn't help but grab her waist and pull her to him again, he wanted to be a part of her peace. Her head fell against his chest as he stroked the water through her hair, coaxing the mud to come out. She tilted her head back to look up at him, reaching her hands up to cup his face. She pulled his head down to hers to plant a gentle kiss on his mouth. He moved one of his hands to her face as they pulled apart, enjoying the feel of the soft skin under his rough fingers, smiling down at those big brown eyes.

"Do ya think we're rinsed off enough?" he said softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

She nodded, shutting off the shower, she plugged the tub and turned on the faucet.

"I'll be right back." She said, hopping out of the tub and running off to their room.

She returned a moment later with several candles that she placed in various places. She turned off the shower light, letting the candles be the only source of brightness. She stepped delicately back into the tub, settling herself between Gajeel's legs. She stretched out, leaning back against his chest, letting her head roll back on his shoulder as he laced his arms around her middle. He buried his head in her neck, perfectly happy in this moment.

Gajeel thought about his woman, this beautiful goddess in his arms. He thought about how her smile lit up her whole face when she smiled, how she had a special smile just for him. He thought of her lovely blue hair that fell in soft waves down her back. His thoughts wandered to all the different parts of her: her gentle hands, her amazingly soft skin, her beautiful body, her kind heart. All of the things he loved about her, and there were a lot of things. He was fortunate, he believed, to have a woman like this. He may have been behind in other things like getting a cat and finding the true dragon power, but he was the first Dragon Slayer to have found love and he thought that was worth it. Levy was worth it.

"You're pretty amazing, Shorty." He whispered to her.

She giggled a little, a beautiful sound to Gajeel.

Now it was her turn to think: think about all of the things about her husband that she had come to love. She loved his silly little laugh and how it resounded through his chest when he held her, making its way through her body. She thought of how his rough skin felt so good compared to her own. She loved the way he would look at her, like she was the only woman, no, the only person in the whole world. She thought about how he was always there to protect her, wrapping those big strong arms around her, shielding her with his own body. She didn't much like it when he hurt himself to protect her but she appreciated it none the less. Though she hated to admit it, she kind of liked it when he would call her names like Shorty or Shrimp because she knew those were names reserved for her alone. Even though he had trouble saying those special three words, she knew he loved her, he just showed it in different ways. A gentle hand here, a tiny gesture there, the look in his eyes, the way he held her: he conveyed his feelings through these mannerisms and in a way, it meant more like this.

"I love you, Stupid Gajeel." She whispered.

He pulled her tighter against him and she put her tiny hands on his big arms, pulling them closer to her. They sat like that for a while, perfectly content to be in each other's arms, occasionally whispering something to show their affection.

PantherLilly came home a few hours after they got in. Unable to find them throughout the house, he was forced to look into the bathroom where he found the happy couple asleep in the tub. He chuckled to himself, deciding that maybe you should let sleeping lovers lie.


End file.
